


Разработки Камски

by TheRisingValkyrie



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: AU, Gen, RK800 (Нолан), Разработки Камски (с), У Камски андроидовский гарем
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-11
Updated: 2018-07-11
Packaged: 2019-06-08 21:09:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 814
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15252093
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheRisingValkyrie/pseuds/TheRisingValkyrie
Summary: AU в каноне:У Камски дома есть Хлоя, Хлоя и модель линейки RK800.





	Разработки Камски

**Author's Note:**

> Имеется также здесь: https://ficbook.net/readfic/7099648

Хэнк не сдержал тихого удивленного ругательства, когда массивную дверь открыл андроид.

У андроида лицо Коннора, и Хэнк коротко оглянулся на самого Коннора, который стоял чуть позади него, чтобы в глупом порыве проверить, не исчез ли тот.

Коннор, казалось, не впечатлился. Он и диодом не мигнул, смотрел на второго себя так невозмутимо, что Хэнк ощутил себя неуютно.

— Здрасте, — неловко ляпнул Хэнк, повернувшись обратно к не-Коннору. — Эм… Я лейтенант Андерсон, полиция Детройта. Я… к мистеру Элайдже Камски.

Хэнк попытался сделать так, чтобы голос звучал ровно, но у него ничерта не вышло.

Не-Коннор вдруг улыбнулся, будто на выдохе, наклоняя голову чуть вбок, и эта улыбка оказалась невозможно мягкой и гостеприимной. Коннор так никогда не улыбался, он так не умел.

— Прошу вас, входите, — он отступил на шаг вбок, протянул руку вглубь помещения, не переставая улыбаться, и Хэнк отметил, насколько его интонации отличаются от интонаций Коннора. Никаких скачков, никакой резкости, плавные, приятные слуху. Похоже, настроенные специально под хозяина. — Я сообщу о вас. Располагайтесь, пожалуйста.

Андроид был одет в приятного цвета темный костюм, облегающие штаны доходили до середины щиколоток, а когда он повернулся, то оказалось, что спина открыта. Хэнк увидел острые лопатки, аккуратную впадину по линии позвоночника и успел заметить несколько родинок, рассыпанных по светлой коже. Теперь не получалось отделаться от мысли, что у Коннора под его униформой — то же самое.

Когда не-Коннор скрылся за дверью, Хэнк посмотрел на Коннора. Коннор проявлял интерес только к портрету Камски.

— У этого андроида твое лицо.

— Да, это тоже RK800, — невозмутимо отозвался Коннор и повернулся к Хэнку. По сравнению с не-Коннором движения у Коннора были дерганые, мимика — более выраженная, интонации скакали волнами, как русские горки. — Элайджа Камски лично разрабатывал линейку RK, неудивительно, что у него имеется такая модель.

Хэнк скривился.

— Но он… другой.

— Линейка RK800 разрабатывалась для работы в полиции. Вероятно, Элайджа Камски настроил эту модель под свои нужды.

Хэнк моргнул. Слово «нужды» ему очень не понравилось.

Вернулся не-Коннор и пригласил их войти. Хэнку подумалось, что после огромного портрета прямо в прихожей его уже ничего не удивит, но огромный бассейн был все-таки перебором. Он обратил внимание на двух одинаковых андроидов с женскими лицами, те имитировали оживленную беседу, нисколько не обращая внимание на происходящее вокруг.

Дождавшись, пока Камски покрасуется, и изложив ему суть дела, Хэнк почему-то ждал, что все будет очень просто. Основатель КиберЛайф ведь должен быть заинтересован в том, чтобы с девиантами разобрались как можно быстрее, так?

— Нолан, — позвал Камски, и RK800 послушно подошел. Он был немного выше Камски и по сложению был в точности как Коннор, но из-за другой, открытой одежды казался тоньше и хрупче. — Полагаю, вы слышали о тесте Тьюринга, — Камски положил ладони на открытые плечи андроида и сдвинул его так, как ему нужно было. Потом зашел со спины. — Простая формальность. Мне же интересно, способна ли машина к эмпатии. Я назвал это тестом Камски. Он очень простой, — Камски качнул головой, его ладонь легла Нолану на подбородок, вынуждая повернуть голову.

Хэнку очень не понравилось, как выглядят его пальцы на лице Коннора.

Ну, понятно, что самого Коннора никто не трогал. Он стоял рядом и молча следил. Но этот Нолан выглядел в точности так же, даже выбившаяся из прически прядь лежала на лбу.

Камски достал пистолет и надавил Нолану на плечо, и тот послушно опустился на колени, не изменившись в лице.

Хэнка замутило от того, насколько это движение было плавным. И от того, что кто-то с лицом Коннора вот так легко падал от одного властного прикосновения.

Нолан остался совершенно спокойным. Он смотрел снизу вверх, и взгляд был невинным и бездумным. Он просто ждал, что будет дальше, потому что иного ему не приказали.

Хэнк покосился на Камски, который в ладонь Коннора вкладывал пистолет. Он начинал думать о том, что такая власть над кем-либо и покорность в ответ действительно могут развратить.

Нолан смотрел в дуло пистолета, не мигая. Без тени страха или досады. Красивые глаза-стекляшки блестели отражавшимся в них освещением. Только и всего. Никакой живой искры.

Как будто у андроидов она должна быть.

У Коннора же есть?

Хэнк заторможено перевел на Коннора взгляд и отмер.

— Тут больше делать нечего, — обронил он слегка севшим голосом, — Коннор, пошли отсюда.

— Что для тебя важнее, Коннор? — сказал Камски голосом чертового змея-искусителя. Вот-вот предложит яблоко. — Расследование или жизнь этого андроида?

Коннор молчал. Его диод мигал желтым. Он смотрел в свои глаза на чужом лице и что-то агрессивно вычислял. Диод замигал чаще, стал красным через полсекунды, и Коннор, слегка дернувшись, вернул Камски пистолет.

— Изумительно, — обронил Камски так, будто на такой исход и надеялся.

Коннор не мигая смотрел на Нолана. Нолан не мигая смотрел на него.

— Последний шанс на спасение человечества сам оказался девиантом, — продолжил Камски, и Коннор, казалось, с трудом перевел на него на него взгляд.

— Я не девиант, — с удивительной запинкой.

— Ты увидел в этом андроиде живую душу, — Камски подал Нолану руку, и тот плавно встал. — Или, возможно, дело в том, что у него твое лицо.

У Коннора неопределенно дрогнули губы, диод часто-часто мигал желтым, и это очень нервировало.

— Все, пошли отсюда, — Хэнк поймал его за плечо и слегка толкнул, вынуждая сдвинуться.


End file.
